Future Maybe closer Than It Appears
by darkness wasted
Summary: The gang talks abouth the future. It maybe closer than it appears to be. Read if interested in a little ShadAmy fic.


36

36

"Hey have any of you ever thought about the future?" Sonic asked. Him and all of his friends, including Shadow, were laying on the grass at the park. They were looking up at the night sky as were watching the stars shoot across the warm summer sky. Strangely enough everyone had the same thought.

"I have." Shadow said crossing his arms. Everyone looked at him.

"Really?" Sonic asked amazed.

"Yes I have. I've also thought about why we're here." Shadow sighed. He turned over onto his side and his back was to everyone.

"Well I hope the future is as lovely as it is today. Full of fun and adventure." Cream smiled hugging Cheese. The chao smiled and agreed fully.

"Well I hope everyone is happy and full of love in the future." Amy smiled. Hearing her say that made Shadow's ears to perk up and listen.

"I'd love any time as long as there are jewels and hidden treasures for me to find." Rouge said crossing her legs and smiling to herself.

"Hmp. Fat chance." Knuckles said.

"Did you just call me fat!?" Rouge yelled.

"Um no I did not." Knuckles said looking at her. Rouge crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well I hope the future isn't as different as it is today. We'll still be buds in the future right Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic gave him the thumbs up and winked.

"Well as long as the master emerald is around I have a future." Knuckles said closing his eyes.

"Well as long as I have my speed and good looks I'm good for anything." Sonic smiled.

They continued to look at the stars with smiles. All but Shadow. He was in deep thought.

"Hey wouldn't it be funny if we become parents." Amy smiled closing her eyes in happiness.

"Yeah it would." Tails smiled.

"You want kids Tails?" Sonic smiled.

"Yeah. He or she can be a mechanic like me. I can also have some help with some great ideas." Tails smiled.

"I'd love to have kids." Amy smiled. Sonic and Shadow looked at her.

"Really Rose?" Shadow said in a bit of a shock.

"Yup. A boy or a girl. Which ever one God gives me! Heheh! Oh I would love a big family. Maybe I can have both! A boy and a girl!" Amy said clapping her hands together.

Shadow smiled. Sonic and the others gasped.

"You smile!" Sonic said laughing. Shadow looked at him and the smile quickly vanished.

"Well what about you Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Me? Hmmm? I don't know. What happens, happens I guess. But if I had to choose then maybe yeah. I would be okay about being a mother." Rouge smiled and thought to herself.

"Really? A bat who only cares about jewelry is thinking of children." Knuckles said.

"You know what Knucklehead you are about three seconds away from getting smacked!" Rouge yelled. Knuckles rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

"Well I'd love a family." Cream smiled.

"I wouldn't mind it." Sonic smiled.

"Having someone to race against would be fun. Someone other than Shadow to have my speed. Not to mention my good looks." Sonic laughed at the thought.

"What about you Shadow? Thinking about a family?" Amy asked looking at him.

He sighed and shuck his head.

"Why not bro?" Sonic said.

"Bro? Since have you…."

"Since now. So how come?" Sonic said cutting Shadow off.

"It's personal." Shadow said.

"What? Can't have any because you're not real." Knuckles said in a heartless way. But then was in shock himself that those words came from him.

"I uh…."  
"Wayta go Knucklehead!" Rouge yelled smacking him on the back of his head.

Shadow looked away. Was it true?

"Knuckles! Dude what is wrong with you!" Sonic yelled throwing him a nasty look.

"What?" Knuckles said with embarrassment. But he wasn't as embarrassed as Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog was already making his way down hill. Amy sighed and watched him.

"Shadow……….wait." Amy said standing.

But he was to far to hear. She ran down hill leaving the gang to argue amongst themselves.

"Shadow wai…" Amy tripped over her own feet. Shadow turned to see who was calling him and saw the pink female tripping his way.

"Huh? Am…."

They collided and landed on the ground.

Shadow and Amy opened their eyes and were in shock by what was happening.

Their lips were touching in a kiss! Amy looked at him and blushed. He blushed too but closed his eyes and kissed her! Amy was in shock and looked at him.

_What is he doing? Wow. He's not a bad kisser. Better than well um hmmmmm? I'm guessing better than Sonic. Heheh._

They separated and they looked at each other. Amy smiled and laughed. Shadow smiled and relaxed. He laid his head onto the grass and looked up to the stars. Amy was still laying on him. She was observing him with curiosity. He kissed her and now is acting like nothing happened.

"Hmm? You're good Shadow." Amy smiled.

"I'm what?" Shadow said crocking his head and looking at her.

"Well like Shakespeare said in _Romeo and Juliet_. You kiss by the book." Amy smiled.

"What are you saying Rose?" Shadow laughed not understanding.

"You kiss as if you knew what you were doing silly." Amy laughed.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Wait…………did you just say I was a bad kisser?" Shadow said looking at her.

"No. It's actually a compliment in my book." Amy giggled.

"Uh-huh?" Shadow looked at her confused.

"What?" Amy smiled seeing that he won't stop looking at her.

"Nothing. I guess I have to read that story to really understand this 'kissing by the book' deal." Shadow said arching a brow.

"Hmmm? Not really." Amy said.

"Than how am I to understand what…….." He was cut of by Amy kissing him.

"Like that. Heheh." Amy laughed getting off him.

"Nope. Still not getting it." Shadow smiled evilly.

"Oh really." Amy smiled back. They went back in.

"Now?" Amy asked.

"Ummmm"

"Heheh!"

Amy and him kissed again.

"Now Shadow!" Amy laughed.

"Maybe I get it now." Shadow said looking at her and smiling.

Amy smiled.

"Well I sure hope so." Sonic said crossing his arms. The couple looked at their friends smirking at them.

"Now Shadow we can wait awhile till we see if you can have kids if you catch my drift." Rouge said.

"Huh?" Shadow said crocking his head.

"Dude." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"What?", Shadow said looking at him, "I don't understand."

"Don't land Amy pregnant while you both are still teens!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh gross Sonic!" Tails said.

"What it's true! Amy's twelve and God knows how old this one is." Sonic said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hold all of that baby stuff Sonic. Me and Shadow haven't even dated yet." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Oh really and yet you kiss as if you were." Sonic said smirking.

"Well then I guess we are." Shadow said. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Congrats but hold that um…….."

"Dude get your mind out of the gutter and get a real." Knuckles said.

They all laughed and continued to watch the stars. Apparently the future wasn't as far off as they expected it to be.

**One shot folks. Reviews please. Thank you for your support in my other fics. Much appreciated. **


End file.
